Y allí estoy yo
by Phantalassas
Summary: Iwaizumi de una u otra manera siempre había estado allí, "y yo estoy aquí" siempre le respondería. O quizás no [Genderbender]


**Notas de inicio:** Esto también era para Kis, había olvidado subirlo aquí. Lo escribí hace mucho, aunque eso no justifique el fail. cough

**Advertencias:** No-beta, ooc,genderbender. que lo haya hecho yo.

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece.

* * *

**Y allí estoy yo**

* * *

_La primera vez que Oikawa vio a Iwaizumi fue cuando entraron a primaria. Mientras el resto de niñas estaban ocupadas riendo con sus nuevas amigas en el patio de recreo, Iwaizumi parecía muy entretenida mirando el gimnasio de la escuela. _  
_Tooru recuerda también haberla visto un rato mientras él mismo observaba emocionado desde un lugar más alejado. _  
_Curiosamente ambos terminaron entrando al mismo equipo en la primaria, bueno. Corrección, era imposible que entraran al mismo equipo, pero sí que practicaban el mismo deporte. El Voleyball era algo que siempre había estado en la sangre de Tooru, a diferencia del resto de deportes que había comenzado a practicar y había dejado en algún punto de su corta vida, como el ridículo tennis o el extraño basketball._  
_Iwa-chan, como luego se ganaría de apodo, de alguna manera parecía haber nacido para estar de una manera u otra relacionada con Tooru. Desde la primaria donde ambos –y dándose cuenta de que sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección- habían comenzado una amistad un tanto peculiar, impulsada por el gusto hacia el deporte y reforzada quizá por el hecho de que Iwaizumi no parecía al igual que el resto de sus pequeñas compañeritas encandilarse por la gracia natural –así le llama mi mamá, Iwa-chan- de Tooru._  
_Su relación sólo se fortaleció en secundaria. Juntos habían entrado a Kitagawa Daichi, una de las más fuertes en la prefectura con su equipo de voley masculino. _  
_—Más te vale no sobres forzarte, idiota—siempre le diría Iwa, chan antes de comenzar el camino a casa con el resto de sus amigas del equipo femenino, y aunque Oikawa terminara diciendo que no lo haría, siempre pasaba un par de horas más de las que debía en el gimnasio. Curiosamente luego se encontraba con Iwa-chan esperando cerca de su casa, con alguna excusa de esas como que sería bueno que hicieran la tarea juntos, conociendo lo cabeza hueca que era Oikawa, no tardaban en sacarle del equipo si le dejaba estudiar solo "¡Qué cruel eres, iwa-chan!" entre otras tantas que realmente no se había dado la molestia de memorizar._  
_Incluso estuvo allí en una de las etapas más oscuras de la vida de Tooru, para cuando hubieran alcanzado el tercer año de escuela secundaria Iwa-chan ya no se iba a casa con la chicas del club de voleyball, de alguna manera siempre terminaban compartiendo el camino de regreso, por muy tarde que fuera._  
_La que le obligaba a dejar el entrenamiento antes de que sus músculos se desgarraran y quien le mostró que de alguna manera, aunque no fuera un genio como lo era Kageyama Tobio, siempre podía hacer que su equipo fuera el más fuerte de todos._  
_Incluso estuvo allí para aplaudirle y llorar un poquito de felicidad cuando recibió el premio de mejor setter. Sí, Iwaizumi parecía haber nacido para formar parte de todos los momentos, importantes y no tanto, de la vida de Tooru._  
_Aunque no vayan a pensar que todo era color de rosa, eh, que más de una vez Tooru tuvo que probar el sabor de los golpes de Iwa-chan. Sólo cuando te pones especialmente imbécil, idiokawa._  
_O su manera de animar al resto del equipo cuando, y después de terminado el entrenamiento femenino, se pasaba por el gimnasio donde practicaban los muchachos. ¿Jo, es que acaso no podía decirle algo agradable a él también alguna vez? Iwa-chan sí que era cruel._  
_"Iwa-chan~ si pones esa cara tan amargada ningún chico se fijará en ti"_  
_Seguido claramente del cabezazo respectivo y mueca de asco de Iwaizumi. Y no es que a Tooru le gustara meterse en la vida del resto de personas, ¡Pero era Iwa-chan! Sería una pena que terminara como una de esas señoras solas y amargadas de la tv –aunque ellos apenas estuvieran en el instituto._  
_Pero no podía culparla, después de todo no todos podían ser tan agradables como él mismo lo era, los cientos de chicas que formaban su club de fans lo comprobaban. Aunque, siendo franco, nunca había tenido una novia que le durara más de un par de semanas… ¡Pero ese no era el punto!_  
_Obviamente era mucho más popular que mocosos con actitud ácida como Kageyama o muchachas tan mal geniadas como la misma Iwa-chan._  
_Por eso uno tendría que imaginar su sorpresa, cuando casi al finalizar su último año de instituto, la vio. O diría, les vio._  
_Él caminaba con su novia mientras compartían las crepas que acababan de comprar cerca al distrito comercial, cuando entre el tumulto de gente pudo distinguir la risa tan particular de su amiga de infancia. Elevó la mirada –cosa reamente no muy necesaria, pues él era un sujeto bastante alto- y unos metros más allá viendo una vidriera distinguió los broches del cabello de Iwaizumi. Y ciertamente, aunque Tooru siempre se quejaba de lo poco femenino de su amiga, la verdad era que Iwaizumi era la clase de chica que gusta de usar esa clase de cosas, pequeños adornitos aquí o allá. En el pelo y juraría que alguna vez en un día feriado le había visto con un colgante no muy llamativo._  
_Estaba tan acostumbrado a verle con el jersey del equipo o con el uniforme de Aoba Josai que verla con pantalones de mezcilla y una camiseta casi logra descolocarle por un segundo. _  
_Se distrajo por un segundo y no terminó de escuchar lo que su novia le decía. Demasiado ocupado observando al sujeto que estaba con Iwa-chan, sólo era más alta que ella por un par de centímetros, incluso diría que Tobio-chan era más alto que él. No lo recordaba de ningún lado, ¿sería de algún equipo de la escuela? No creía que jugara voleyball… ¿y qué diablos con ese peinado? …no tenía nada de original._  
_Sin embargo tuvo que volver la atención a la chica a su lado quien le miraba con un pequeño pucherito adorable en la cara, de seguro molesta porque su novio pasaba de ella. Tooru sonrió y se agachó para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de la muchacha, tratando de ignorar el repentino pensamiento de Iwaizumi haciendo lo mismo con el sujeto de mal gusto para los peinados._

* * *

_Muchos se preguntarían porqué alguien tan genial como lo era Oikawa tenían tantos problemas con sus relaciones personales, pero la verdad sea dicha era que la respuesta saltaba demasiado a la vista. Algunos dirían que era un sujeto que no tenía en orden sus prioridades. Pero en serio las tenía: que el voleyball fuera la que estaba por encima de todo era una cosa muy diferente._  
_Y pues realmente era eso, aun cuando ciertamente a él le hubiera gustado entablar una relación como el resto de sus compañeros de aula y tener una linda novia que le animara en los partidos –además de su obviamente ya lindo club de fans- sus esfuerzos para con los partidos hacían que esto fuera difícil, ciertamente, ninguna chica gustaba de ser dejada de lado por un balón._  
_Que ahora su mente estuviera inmersa en Iwa-chan, sólo hacía que la tarea fuera mil veces más difícil. Pensando en que aunque golpeara realmente fuerte su piel era suave, a pesar de estar cubierta por algunas heridas del voleyball. Y aunque siempre le insultara cuando se pasaba de límite según ella, también tenía palabras de aliento. Ciertamente, Iwa-chan siempre sabía qué decir._  
_Incluso se encontró a sí mismo pensando cómo se sentiría-realmente- besar a Iwaizumi. Mientras besaba a alguna de sus nuevas conquistas, imaginaba que eran los cabellos oscuros de Iwa-chan los que acariciaba con sus grandes manos y que eran las manos de Iwaizumi las que se aferraban con algo de temor a su chaqueta-..no, iwaizumi no era de las que actuarían de esa manera, no con él al menos… no con la confianza que se habían tenido.. ¿cómo serían los besos que compartía con ese sujeto?... por algún motivo el sólo imaginarlo le hacía querer devolver el almuerzo._

* * *

_Iwaizumi muchas veces le había acusado de ser demasiado cabezota, de esos que se meten demasiado en una sóla cosa y arman un drama gigante donde este realmente no existe, dejando al resto del mundo afuera. Y quizá era verdad._  
_Por eso no se sorprendió de que casi al final de curso, le esperara a la salida del entrenamiento, con el cielo ya completamente oscuro y esa mueca de disgusto que sólo ella podía poner._  
_— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?—le preguntó rápidamente, sin dejarse engañar por la falsa sonrisa que Tooru era tan bueno en poner._  
_Decir que algo realmente lo molestaba era poco, hasta podría decir que se había obsesionado un poquito con el tema… es que era tan surreal._  
_Dio unos pasos al frente, Iwaizumi aunque fuera más pequeña normalmente irradiaba un aura de peligro incluso más grande que la suya propia, sin embargo en ese momento Tooru ignoró cualquier amenaza de su cerebro que pudiera decirle "retrocede, que no quieres volver a sangrar por otro golpe" y simplemente siguió avanzando hacia ella._  
_Iwaizumi frunció un poco más el ceño, de seguro molesta por la falta de respuesta de Tooru._  
_—Oye tú, estúpido…_  
_Pero no pudo continuar, pues las manos de Oikawa habían avanzado hasta sus hombros, descansando despacio sobre estos._  
_—He estado pensando…._  
_Iwa-chan pareció ignorar la terrible violación de espacio personal, y simplemente le miraba a los ojos mitad interesada mitad molesta._  
_—Que si alguien debe besar a Iwa-chan ese sólo debería ser yo…_  
_Y con la maestría que había tenido para besar a otras personas en el pasado, Oikawa se agachó y depositó sus labios sobre los de su amiga de infancia. No era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, por supuesto, pero el nerviosismo que se sentó en la boca de su estómago, fue incluso más fuerte que el de la verdadera primera vez._

* * *

Oikawa pestañeó un par de veces, mientras el sonido de los autos de afuera le hacía perder lo poco de sueño que pudiera quedar en su cuerpo. Sus ojos aún acostumbrándose a la oscuridad alcanzaron a vislumbrar el despertador.  
—A penas las cuatro, ah, qué horror.  
Sin lugar a dudas, ya no podría dormir más.  
Sin embargo, no había pasado ni siquiera suficiente tiempo para que pensara que tendría que pasar las dos horas siguientes viendo el techo como un tonto hasta que sintió unos ligeros movimientos a su lado, las sabanas se quitaron y el cabello negro tan lustroso que siempre le gustaba ver animándole desde las gradas de la cancha apareció. Iwa-chan tenía mirada somnolienta y frotaba uno de sus ojos como intentando alejar cualquier requisio de sueño que pudiera quedarle en el cuerpo.  
—¿Por qué diablos me levantas tan temprano?  
Preguntó, aunque su voz adormilada le quitaba cualquier clase de factor amenzante que pudiera tener.  
Tooru sonrió sin malicia, como pocas veces hacía, y le regaló una sonrisa que poco podía verse por lo oscuro del cuarto.  
—soñaba con el primer beso de Iwa-chan, pro suerte desperté antes de la parte del golpe… o quizá fue el golpe que le siguió a eso lo que me despertó—dijo con tono cómico como si hablara consigo mismo.  
Iwaizumi sintió sus mejillas arder y escondió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.  
—Eso y más te merecerías, tonto—dijo ya sin mucha vergüenza—Te la pasaste con la cabeza en las nubes casi un mes y luego me sales con eso, hay que ver.  
—Sí, sí—dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y trataba de acunar el cuerpo de la muchacha entre sus brazos.  
Tooru ya había terminado la universidad, ahora jugaba para el equipo nacional. Iwaizumi por su parte, estaba sancando un diploma en algo que Tooru no había terminado de memorizar- es un nombre muy complejo, Iwa-chan, el punto es que lo estudias—tenía un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Tokio al cual Oikawa iba a pasar la noche cuando tenía un día de franco en el entrenamiento, o después de algún partido particularmente difícil. –particularmente pues en el equipo nacional también estaba el imbécil de Ushiwaka y ver su cara ya de por si era una tarea titánica, alguien dele algo de crédito a este muchacho, se había comportado bien todo ese tiempo.  
—Eres como un niño, dios—respondió Iwaizumi mientras ella misma aferraba sus brazos al cuerpo de Tooru—Oye, debes intentar dormir, en serio… mañana tienes un entrenamiento importante.  
Y aquella perorata era ya muy conocida, ellos habían mantenido una relación larga hasta este punto. Habían asistido incluso a la misma universidad –sólo que Iwaizumi había dejado el voleyball una vez allí, diciendo que realmente no se podía ver practicándolo a largo plazo, y que debía concentrarse en otras cosas, pero que más le valía a él continuar o le partiría la cara.-Y durante esos años había sido el paraíso, pero luego llegó la graduación. Y los tiempos eran más cortos y las distancias mucho más largas.  
Aun viviendo ambos relativamente cerca, los viajes para partidos o incluso los propios campamentos parecían tomar una eternidad. Y cada vez que su novia le recordaba a Tooru la inminente separación este no podía hacer otra cosa más que sentir un vacío nada agradable en el estómago.  
Y aunque sabía que en algún momento la vería de nuevo, sentía que se perdía parte importante de su vida. Qué él también se perdía parte de la vida de Iwaizumi.  
—sí, lo sé…  
Y aquellas respuestas también cada vez se hacían más cadenciosas.

* * *

Cuando el día llego, a ninguno de los dos le tomó realmente como una sorpresa.  
—Realmente lo siento, Iwa-chan—fue lo que dijo Tooru sin apartar la vista de su taza de café sin tocar. La había citado en un café en el centro de la ciudad, con un decorado bonito y bocadillos sabrosos, porque había leído por allí que si uno quiere terminar con la novia al menos debe de hacerlo en un lugar con clase.  
E Iwa-chan no era sólo su novia, también su amiga y piedra angular de la vida de Tooru, quien aunque quizá nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, estaba completamente seguro de que no sería el mismo de no haber conocido a Iwa-chan tanto tiempo atrás.  
Por eso mismo, creía que era lo mejor por hacer. Hacía tan sólo unos días había estado a punto de cruzar esa pequeña línea de filtreo sin sentido con una de las chicas que solían seguir a la selección. Después de todo los años no habían hecho otra cosa más que acrecentar el atractivo de Tooru. Y eso lo hizo sentir enfermo, no podía hacerle eso a Iwa-chan. No a ella.  
Iwaizumi miraba de igual manera su taza de café con espuma sobre esta. Parecía no estar molesta sino en un estado de triste aceptación.  
Tomó un poco de aire y asintió.  
—Lo entiendo, no te disculpes, son cosas que pasan, ¿verdad?  
Y quizá pareciera algo muy frio como para ser la ruptura de una pareja que llevaba tanto tiempo juntos como lo eran ellos, pero en realidad quizá era así porque eso eran. Porque ambos entendían que lo mejor era dejar al otro ir.  
Y de algún lado que no sabía dónde, Oikawa tuvo ganas de llorar.  
—Aunque me sorprende la verdad, que tuvieras la delicadeza de traerme a uno de estos lugares, Idiota Oikawa, cualquiera pensaría que apestarías para las rupturas, aunque yo sé que has tenido un montón.  
— ¡Qué cruel, Iwa-chan!  
Y de pronto el ambiente era más sobre llevable , ah Iwa-chan siempre sabía que decir.  
Ambos terminaron las tazas de café que de cualquier manera realmente no querían y emprendieron su camino hacia la estación. Tooru tomaría el tren hacia el norte mientras que Iwaizumi el que la llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. Y sin embargo, mientras Tooru la veía abordar y esta le dedicaba una sonrisa como cuando estaban en secundaria, Iwaizumi dijo.  
—Pero no creas que te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, imbécil, sé que aún me necesitas allí para cuidarte.  
Y Oikawa pudo leer entre líneas el claro "no creas que me daré por vencida contigo"  
Ah... allí estaban las ganas de llorar nuevamente.

* * *

Oikawa era un imbécil de proporciones mayúsculas, sólo a veces, diría.  
Los primeros meses lejos de Iwaizumi habían sido algo cotidiano, estaba bastante acostumbrado a no ver a su nov…ex novia mucho tiempo, incluso intercambiaban correos por el móvil. Normalmente Iwaizumi quejándose de que la tesis era una tontería y recordándole que no hiciera tonterías, que ahora era cuando más debía cuidar su condición física. Las respuestas de Tooru sólo eran emoticones de sonrisas que bien podrían pertenecer a un estudiante de instituto y un montón de frases como "ohh deja de actuar como mi madre y fruncir el ceño, que tendrás arrugas muy joven Iwa-chan"  
Sin embargo la distancia comienza a mellar y la nostalgia golpea, Tooru se encontró no mucho tiempo después extrañando el toque suave de Iwa-chan, sus manos corriendo por su cabello y lo dulce que podían ser sus besos en la madrugada.  
Incluso el sonido de su voz repiqueteando en su oído cuando le amonestaba por alguna cosa. Iwa-chan entera le hacía falta. Intentó acabar con el deseo irracional de su mente de volver con su amiga de infancia ahogándose en romances inútiles y fugaces como en el pasado, las chicas de Tokyo eran realmente algo digno de ver, cada una más bella que la anterior.  
Y cuando eso parecía no ser suficiente, tomó la segunda decisión más grande de su vida. Romper contacto con Iwaizumi, ya desde hacía unos meses que los mensajes de Iwa-chan ya no venían cargados con quejas de la tesis si no más bien con mensajes que entre líneas le decían que estaba preocupada por su actitud. Oh pero Tooru era un cabezota, y muy bueno para fingir ser denso, si en algún momento él se había percatado de la preocupación de la muchacha, nunca lo dejó ver.  
Y así, junto con la primera nevada del año él dejó de responder los mensajes de Iwazumi.  
Le ardían en la boca del estómago, pero era lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Tooru desde hacía mucho no respondía los mensajes de Iwa-chan, pero si que los leía. ¿Venita masoqusita sería? Vaya a saber uno. Al inicio eran textos largos y molestos donde le recriminaba que era un idiota por no contestarle, luego ya cosas con un tinte de mayor preocupación rogando por una respuesta. Y en algún punto… cesaron también.  
Aún así Tooru revisaba religiosamente su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje nuevo diariamente. Cuando estos hiciern su aparición nuevamente ya habían pasado unos cuatro meses. Y esta vez no habían palabras para él, sólo oraciones describiendo la vida de Iwaizumi.  
"Hoy me graduo, que sepas que ha sido un coñazo lograr que me aprobaran la tesis"  
"Espero que no estés siendo una plasta como toda la vida, Oikawa"  
"…de verdad no vas a contestar, ¿eh?"  
"Vi el partido en Tv, vaya que tus saques son igual de buenos que siempre … me molesta"  
"Pero tu personalidad sigue siendo basura"  
Casi dos años de pequeños mensajes cortos después, llegó.  
El mensaje que recibió Oikawa fue.  
"Regreso a casa"  
¿Qué era eso? Siempre creyó que Iwaizumi viviría en algún lugar como Tokyo, no en su antigua ciudad.  
Por algún motivo eso no le sabía bien.

* * *

Era ridículo que ahora estuviera allí, con un traje casual y gafas de sol. Parado en medio de la estación y preguntadose porque gastaba esa pequeña semana de franco que le habían dado en visitar su antigua casa en lugar de ir al gimnasio o practicar un poco más para el mundial que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.  
"porque a veces, hay que aceptarlo, eres un poco tonto, Tooru" le dijo su propia conciencia. Se reprendió mentalmente, quizá pasar tanto tiempo con Iwaizumi si había dejado una que otra huella.  
Bueno, de cualquier manera, ni lento ni perezoso. Emprendió su camino a casa. Reconocía las viejas casas del vecindario, ahora algunas eran ocupadas por otras personas y en otras tantas chicos que hubiera conocido de vista en su infancia parecían haber formado familias propias por los característicos columpios ubicados en el patio.  
Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Iwaizumi se dio con la sorpresa de que los dueños habían salido de vacaciones y que no volverían en al menos una semana, información cortesía de una vecina joven que le miraba con una sonrisa, como pensando que este sujeto me recuerda a alguien que he visto en TV.  
Oikawa agradeció y emprendió su camino de vuelta a su hotel. Diablos, aunque en parte había sido un golpe de suerte… porque, realmente, ¿qué esperaba hacer una vez viese a iwaizumi?... dos años de ignorarla sin duda alguna le costaría más que un golpe. Oh ¿se habría vuelto más fuerte en ese tiempo? Quizá…  
Demasiado metido en sus pensamientos casi pierde el sonido de algo, a unas pocas puertas más allá de la residencia Iwaizumi. Pero no, por muy distaido que estuviera, Tooru no podría confundir el sonido tan característico de esa risa. Detuvo sus pasos y miró en esa dirección. De una casa demasiado parecida al resto salía ahora una Iwaizumi riendo jovial como casi nunca la había visto. Pero para ser justo, Tooru tampoco se habría imaginado a Iwa-chan usando el cabello un poco más largo y o con cnjunto más femenino de camiseta con volantes y pescadores a juego. Ah, y definitivamente no se la hubiera imaginado con un infante en brazos.  
Avanzó unos pasos como si su mente estuviera en piloto automático, y quizá si lo estaba. Iwaizumi estaba en el pórtico de lo que suponía era su nueva casa –o quizá la de alguno de sus pariente y ella cargaba ¿a su sobrino? Aún recordaba lo buena que era con Takeru hacía tantos años ¿Al hijo de una amiga? No se sorprendería, la gente parecía confiar mucho en Iwaizumi por algún motivo que el no terminaba de entender –mentira- Su mente dando vueltas intentando hallarle una explicación coherente a todo esto.  
Podía distinguir al pequeño de cortísimo cabello negro medio dormido en sus brazos con lo que parecía una pelota de voleyball de juguete bien aferrada a sus pequeñas manitas, y el enterizo que llevaba tenía cabezas de alienígenas grises pintadas por doquier. –Oikawa sintió un jalón en el estómago al recordar que alguna vez, cuando aún estaban en la universidad él le había dicho medio en broma-pues nunca habían hecho planes para el futuro- que si algún día tenían hijos sin lugar a duda tenía que comprarle una enterizo con motivo de naves espaciales, el pequeño quizá cumpliría su sueño frustrado de ser ufólogo algún día, Iwaizumi sólo reía sin gracia y le decía que si ella alguna vez tenía un hijo sin duda tendría más cerebro que el de Oikawa siendo infante.  
Pero sus recuerdos nuevamente fueron cortados por otra voz que había sido importante en su vida durante mucho tiempo, pero que por algún motivo había desaparecido de su vida cuando había iniciado su carrera profesional.  
Tooru siempre se preguntó porque Kageyama no había sido reclutado para jugar con los profesionales… el setter genio que tantos problemas le habría traído durante tanto tiempo ahora estaba delante de él, con un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro y mirando al bebé que Iwaizumi cargaba en brazos como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

_No._

¿alguien tenía que estarle jugando una muy mala broma, verdad?

_¿verdad?_

Tenía ganas de avanzar hasta ellos y sonreír como lo hiciera en sus años de colegial para decir algo como I_wa-chan, no puedo creer que ahora actúes de niñera, y Tobio-chan quién fue la mujer que tuvo tan mal gusto como para tener bebés contigo, uh uh_  
Pero simplemente su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes.  
La puerta del hogar rápidamente estuvo cerrada y la pareja abandonó el pórtico, demasiado ocupados hablando de algo que aunque Tooru no estaba tan lejos, fue incapaz de escuchar.  
Ellos avanzaron un poco más, hasta el final de la avenida, donde Tobio hizo detenerse a un taxi y le abrió la puerta a Iwaizumi para que se acomodara, mientras el rodeaba para entrar por el otro lado.  
Cuando la mujer se las arreglo para acomodarse con el pequeño en brazos, algunos dirán que por casualidad, giró su rostro hacia la derecha. Y por un pequeño segundo, antes de que el auto arrancara las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.  
Quizá otra persona no le hubiera reconocido, por el paso del tiempo, las gafas y la ropa. Pero Iwaizumi era Iwaizumi.  
Y cuando el auto hubiera arrancado, Tooru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse de pie, en su lugar. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, sin embargo se sintió como una eternidad.

* * *

Esa noche en el hotel, quizá lo que sería el último mensaje de Iwaizumi llegó a su teléfono.

"Se llama Reiji"

Era todo lo que decía.  
Tooru se quedó mirando el aparato sin moverse, y sin saber cuándo los kanji del nombre del pequeño se hicieron borrosos para sus ojos.  
Curioso, esta vez no había sentido las ganas de llorar.

* * *

Las luces de la cancha lo dejaron enceguecido por un instante, fue el chasquido de lengua de Ushiwaka lo que le devolvió a la realidad.  
—Deja de poner esa cara—fue lo que dijo antes de avanzar para saludar y comenzar el calentamiento.  
Ah… pensó Tooru mientras recorría el estadio con la mirada. ¿Por qué el lugar parecía tan vacío, si estaba lleno completamente?  
Quizá, pensó entonces mientras se ponía en fila y se preparaba para hacer una reverencia, era porque la persona que siempre había estado allí para animarle, ya no lo estaría más.  
Porque cuando se parara finalmente ante la luz de los reflectores y el mundo le viera jugar podría decirles con sus movimientos.

_"hey, aquí estoy yo"_

Pero ya no estaría el sentimiento de alguien respondiéndole.

_" y yo estoy aquí"_

Ah… sonrió.

_"qué rayos fue lo que hice, iwa-chan"._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Y no hay un final más cutre porque no me lo propongo, demonios es que se me hacía intenso y quería terminarlo YA xD

Also, Kageyama Reiji? Vamos, que sabemos que ese niño llegará lejos 3 (?) destrozando el fútbol porque le quita protagonismo al volley, obvio (?) -perdón, sakka anime trash here plz xDU


End file.
